


Everyone's Waiting [vidlet]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: A Neal-centric vidlet to "Everyone's Waiting" by Missy Higgins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For wc_rewatch. Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [on youtube](https://youtu.be/JH63fa2IqGk)  
 **Download:** [AVI (26Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_EveryonesWaiting_chinashop.avi)


End file.
